1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door latch for an electrical household appliance such as, for example, a washing machine, dishwashing machine or tumble drier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In relation to the prior art regarding door latches with pull-shut function, reference is made, for example, to DE 198 37 248 C2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,270 B1, US 2005/0194795 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,518 B1. A common feature of these documents is the presence of a rotary member which has a gripping section (in the form of a mouth) for gripping a closing element plunging into an entry opening of the latch upon closing of the door and is rotatably mounted on a carrier component. The carrier component is, for example, a lever or a slide; in each case, in all four documents, a plurality of closing springs responsible for the pull-shut function of the latch engage on the carrier component, without exception at a location offset from the axis of rotation of the rotary member.